Wikitroid talk:Requests for Comment
I think its time that the Sourcing Policy received closure now, it has been stale for a long time. The last addition of an opinion was on the 30th June. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:05, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I know that. It's pretty much no-consensus as far as I can see, but I'll wait a little while longer. What will probably end up happening is that the policy will fail as no-consensus. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:43, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Talkheaders This RfC was opened on the 8th April, but was closed on the 11th. That's 3 days to vote. I suggest it be reopened, 3 days is definatley not enough, and there were only 3 voters (discounting the idea creator, PirateHunter). [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:26, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. BTW: WHO LEFT A TAG OPEN?!? YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::LOL it was FastLizard4. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Are you guys against having talkheaders on blank pages? Not every anon is going to know what to do, especially when a talkpage is blank. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 21:19, April 11, 2010 (UTC) It dosen't matter what my opinion on the RfC is as of yet. However I am a annoyed by this. The way it was conducted was unbiased. For one thing the RfC was closed by its creator. Also the time it was open was so short it almost seems like it was a sort of "any objections?" question, and swiftly followed by "No? Good." I would like to see more voters, and also this RfC advertised on the News template. You guys seem to have taken it into your own hands to write a new rule without time for a proper discussion. Apologies if this sounds like the whole thing was some sort of plot, but it still seems fishy to me. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:46, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I think it is silly, so I'd have voted against it if I didn't think that anyone would take it personally, but it isn't the worst thing, so I'll live either way but it is going to be mighty annoying. Shame FL4 didn't put his two cents in first. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:50, April 12, 2010 (UTC) There's no problem with closing your own RfCs, as long as you're an admin. However, you can only close with a consensus if a clear consensus has emerged, which I don't see in the talkheaders RfC. I am therefore reopening it and flushing the votes, so if you voted on it, you'll have to vote again. I'll probably put in my own vote with a later edit. Also, what tag did I leave open? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:04, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Isn't it time the talkheaders RfC was closed? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:31, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I am not sure what to do with it. I am not really sure what the general consensus is. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 17:36, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Archiving Could we archive some of this page's contents? Only completed RfC's of course. It's quite long at the moment. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:54, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking of doing that too. I'll do it. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:07, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Notability As I would rather not delete over half of the content in the discussion to lay down my own comments, I'll post here. It would be greatly appreciated if anyone could transfer the following to the official discussion. *'Agree:' I fully support the above guidelines. Their implementation would greatly help in reducing the number of small articles we do not need, especially those that have potential to join our Unknowns (if not already) or have little relevance to Metroid that's worthy of creating full-fledged pages. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 01:28, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :You need a laptop or something badly... Internet is becoming more and more necessary these days. Added to discussion. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:44, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Name Change I propose moving this to Wikitroid:Requests for Comment. Since this has to do with policy, it makes more sense to be in the Project namespace. DoctorPain99 {ROLLBACKER} ( • • • ) 17:57, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I concur. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 18:15, February 5, 2012 (UTC) What he said. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 23:11, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Closing template Does a template for closing discussions exist? I've searched in all the templates and found nothing. Or is it one of those copy/paste the code and replace necessary bits things? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:30, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Hellkaiser, should I add the closed discussion code and have you sign off on it? --Mr. Anon (talk) 01:49, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :For which discussion? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 02:27, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Template:Talk. --Mr. Anon (talk) 02:29, March 17, 2013 (UTC)